Dazzler
by veronca
Summary: Ms. Blaire and Longshot


"Alison Blaire!"   
  
His voice ricocheted through the walls, bouncing back and forth like echoes through sensitive minefields, daring to explode at any minute. At least that's what Alison felt as she cringed at the sound of his voice. She was pissed at him and wished him away. Returning to her reading, she ignored the arrival behind the voice calling out her name.   
  
"Alison." The man murmured, his voice lowering to hushed tones, "Don't be angry, honey." He got down on one knee, tried to coax her attention towards him. "Nothing went on between me and Spiral."  
  
Frustrated, she stood up, nearly toppling him over as she pushed him away from her. Then stopped, her shoulders shaking, she turned to the man who brought her pain as much as love.   
  
"Forget it, Longshot! I saw you two! I've put up with your flirting and your ways, not taking anything too serious and then what!? I see you and Spiral in something like a torrid embrace and you expect me to forgive you…AGAIN?" she glared at him, stabbing him with looks that spoke volumes.   
  
Known for his casual charm and easy manner, Longshot wasn't about to give up the girl whom he felt so deeply about. He couldn't help it if every woman in Mojoverse wanted him. At that thought, he smirked to himself. Then seeing the expression on Alison's face made him unsmirk the thought away.   
  
"You jerk!" she screamed, walking out on him felt painful and it wasn't the first time.   
  
"Alison, come back here." Longshot chased after her, calling her name, making lousy excuses, "You see, it's just that Spirals got all these hands and arms and they just well, you know they're everywhere!" then tried again, "Come on, sweetie, I've only got six fingers! That's not even a fair play against a woman like Spiral."  
  
"Ahhhhh!" she screamed, covering her ears with her hands.  
  
Later that evening, there was a concert that featured Alison as the performing main star of the show. Every occupant of Mojoverse was present; aliens came from different areas and corners of that strange universe, distant light years away from Alison's home town. The memories of her time with the X-men were fond reminiscence of the old days, fighting alongside the early X-men; Cyclops, Beast, Bobby, Jean, Archangel, and the significant parting she had with Professor X, her previous mentor.  
  
  
  
The sound of music brought an easy feeling, and her powers vibrated within, creating a visionary display of fantastic light, This power has the ability to exact the means by which this conversion procedure works is as yet nameless, but her body engages in a body-wide force field that gearshifts the energy intensity of the external electron shells of her body in such a way as to root the gushing discharge of photons.  
  
  
  
The crowd roared for her music and performance as a singer and dancer were well known and loved. Her blond hair worn a little longer than usual flung back in the cascading light of conscious numerous special effects that brought her audience a fireworks of light flowing out, gasps of ahhhs and ooohs could be heard above the roar.   
  
She danced in and out of the spotlight; she danced and sang with the best of them, rivaling Madonna and Britney Spears. Her pulsating lights brought sparkles of illuminating circles, shapes of all sizes and her voice seemed to go in harmony with the lights she created.   
  
As she sang, she spotted Longshot in the middle of the forum, in between the crowds that pushed with hands up in the air, some lighting lighters out of their fingers, using little fires back and forth to show their appreciation, dancing to the music and light.  
  
Alison selected a tragic type of love song, appropriately chosen after her displeasure with Longshot. His mesmerizing charismatic eyes dared her to keep eye contact, instilling in her between anger and excitement, the latter part she thought out of the energy of crowd that caused it.   
  
Longshot, with his talent, the personal powers of agility and tremendous luck, he is able to make even pretty Ms. Blaire melt beneath his power. Besides, he has two hearts that beat simultaneously within his breast. All the more to love and more luck to kick in, he reflected as he smiled at the singer on the stage. He didn't count on the fact that even women like Alison Blaire could only take so much. 


End file.
